Lovely boy
by Lita-48
Summary: Viktor, un seductor y codiciado soltero recibe la noticia de que debe casarse con la hija de la familia Katsuki o perderá su herencia y todo por lo que trabajó. Ese era el plan de su padre hasta que Nikiforov conoce a Yuuri en la reunión de compromiso, el hijo menor y a quien elige como su nuevo prometido. [Viktuuri/Oturio]
1. Marry her, not with me

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo-sensei.**

 **Adventencias: Boy's love|| Historia out-canon|| Viktuuri/Oturio||**

* * *

 **So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me,**

 **because you look so fine.**

 **That I really wanna make you mine.**

 **-Are you gonna be my boy (girl)** : Jet-

* * *

 **...**

La juventud y el amor, la combinación perfecta. Esa época donde tenemos el mundo en la palma de la mano y todo bajo perfecto control, o al menos eso creí hasta que cumplí veintiocho años. Y ahora aquí estoy en un rústico y extraño hotel de aguas termales esperando a una completa desconocida con su familia, mientras escucho a mi padre con su recitando uno de mil otros discursos de cómo debo comportarme y los castigos que tendré si me niego. ¿Cómo es que decir el hombre soltero más codiciado de Rusia terminé en una reunión para matrimonio? A diferencia de otras anécdotas divertidas, esta no lo es para nada.

Empezó un martes por la mañana, como de costumbre me levanté, me di una ducha y tuve que sacar de mi departamento a Tina o Martha, no recuerdo su nombre. No me gusta desayunar con otras personas y menos con una mujer tan molesta e insistente con darme su número de teléfono, lástima que sea guapa, hubiéramos podido salir una semana. Un blini y mi café, ya se hacía tarde y debía ir al trabajo. Dudo que alguien no conozca a la familia Nikiforov y su gran imperio, pero por si las dudas mi padre es un empresario con activos en los sectores de energía, construcción, finanzas e inmobiliario, yo soy su segundo al mando y futuro heredero. Llevo años aprendiendo y bajo su supervisión, no tarda en jubilarse y odio decirlo, tendré que hacerme cargo de todo.

Parecía un día normal en mi vida, me fui en mi carro a la empresa y directo a la oficina, crean o no soy una persona responsable —es eso o mi padre me deja sin nada—, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y no deseaba estar ocupado el fin de semana así que decidí apurarme y resolver lo más que pudiera. Eso fue hasta que llegó Yakov, el asesor de los Nikiforov y un segundo padre para mí que siempre está regañándome, un gran sujeto.

—Vitya. —Se sentó frente a mi escritorio. Lo miré de reojo, se removió incómodo; tenía malas noticias— Tu padre quiere hablar contigo ahora.

—Estoy ocupado. —Murmuré mientras garabateaba un cuaderno haciendo unas pequeñas cabecitas de Maccachin. En realidad estaba esperando unos planos, pero no quería verlo.

Frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza—A él no le importa, es muy urgente y puedes dejar lo que estás haciendo para después.

Solté un suspiro echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Siempre que lo veía era para forzarme a hacer algo o regañarme, si lo pensaba bien hasta ahora no había hecho nada malo. Incluso la federación rusa me felicitó. Cerré el cuaderno y lo guardé en un cajón, no me quedaba de otra y sería peor si lo hacía esperar. Me levanté y tomé mi saco, Yakov me siguió por detrás y nos dirigimos a la oficina de papá, se encuentra en la punta del edificio y es la más grande de todas, tiene buena vista.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Encarné una ceja, recargándome en la pared del ascensor.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros— Según sé no has hecho nada malo, no por ahora.

—¡Es un record! —Sonreí orgulloso, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Yakov sólo chasqueó la lengua, incluso para él era difícil creerlo.

Hasta ahora mi vida es perfecta, no puedo pedir más. Inclusive mi trabajo me gusta y ni hablemos de la diversión, tengo mis propios logros y no dependo de mi padre, podría tener mi propia empresa de no ser porque él insistió en que debía heredar la suya. O eso supuse.

Entonces de repente todo lo que construí se desmoronó con dos palabras.

—Te casarás.

La oficina de mi padre a pesar de ser grande es horrible, tiene viejos muebles y no deja entrar la luz, realmente me enfada. Existe un gran mundo a fuera, pero a él lo consumió el trabajo y temo decir que está haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Aún tengo mis buenos ratos cuando salgo con Chris y algunas chicas, como ayer o hace tres semanas, pero al final siempre regreso a lo mismo. Ah cierto, él dijo que me casaré.

—Wow… ¿Perdón?

—Te casarás Viktor. —Se puso de pie, acomodando su anticuado saco.— Estos años he dejado que hagas lo que quieras, cuando cumpliste veinticinco y te dije que buscaras esposa aceptaste el trato a cambio de que fueras tú quien la escogiera. Ya tienes suficiente edad para casarte y yo pienso jubilarme este año.

Inhala, exhala. Es una broma, una simple broma del hombre más serio del mundo— ¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Me case o no haré un buen trabajo, ya te lo demostré.

Él asintió con tranquilidad. Odiaba eso, yo estaba a punto de colapsar y él actuaba como si no fuera la gran cosa— Lo sé, no tengo nada que reclamarte. Pero es importante que tengas una compañera. Si no te casas no heredas la compañía, así de simple.

Miré a Yakov, una señal de auxilio sutil, pero éste sólo agachó la cabeza. Ahora mismo ni Dios podría ayudarme.

—Entonces yo empezaré un imperio.

—No digas tonterías, como si fuera tan fácil. Te ofrezco todo a cambio de que te cases, ¿Tan malo es?

Llevé una mano a mi frente.—Sí lo es cuando tú quieres elegir a mi esposa.

—Es una buena mujer... su familia es cercana a la nuestra, tenemos confianza y nos beneficia a todos.

—Sólo a ti.

Empecé como pupilo de mi padre a los diecisiete y trabajé con él hasta que me gradué de la universidad. Gran parte de mi vida está ahí y todo lo que hice para mejorar las cosas, comenzar de cero dejando a un lado mi esfuerzo era una completa locura.

Es corta la historia, acaba en un "De acuerdo, lo haré." Y vivieron infelices para siempre.

Regresando a lo que estaba, viajamos a Japón para conocer a mi prometida. La familia son los Katsuki, su padre es un importante ingeniero que trabajó en varias ocasiones para el mío, su amistad fue a partir de mis abuelos que eran mejores amigos. Yo no recuerdo mucho de ellos, estaba muy pequeño cuando me presentaron. Lo único que sé es que tienen dos hijos. Al menos espero que sea atractiva.

Después de instalarnos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones nos dirigimos al salón principal para cenar; era cálido y con un ambiente tranquilo, muy diferente a mi hogar frío y sin vida. Hasta ahora sólo hablé con los padres, son muy agradables y divertidos, creía que serían serios pero todo lo contrario; les conté de Maccachin y que tuve que dejarlo en mi habitación a petición de mis padres, no se los recomendaba como sus próximos parientes. El platillo principal sería katsudon, Hiroko me dijo que era el platillo favorito de su hijo menor y yo moría de ganas por probarlo, pero debía esperarme. Estaba impacientándome, aún podía huir del país y empezar una nueva vida en Suecia y ser un pastor. Respiré hondo, no era tan malo, mis "suegros" eran buenas personas, seguramente su hija igual. La puerta se deslizó y dos personas entraron.

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, hasta que lo vi. Su sonrisa era tímida y la más bonita del mundo, parecía muy nervioso y se rezagó a un rincón de la mesa saludándonos con una reverencia. Me pregunté entonces cómo alguien que no conocía entró a mi corazón sin siquiera mirarme.

—Hey… Viktor.

—¡Viktor!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron llamándome, hasta que mi padre me sacudió bruscamente. Fue cuando por fin él me dirigió la mirada. Sonreí, pero él se sonrojó y volvió la vista a su katsudon.

—¿Qué? —Murmuré.

¡Ella es Mari! —La castaña me observó no muy convencida, ni yo lo estaba; hasta ahora le presté atención y la saludé con un mi mano, también debía ser amable con mi cuñada. Ahora sabía lo que quería.

No sabía su nombre, pero me moría por conocerlo y escuchar su voz. Me puse de pie, todos me miraron sorprendidos.— Según quedamos padre, sino elegía a mi esposa tú lo harías.—Asintió confundido— ¡Pues ya escogí! No será necesario que sigamos con esto.—Dije, señalando al que sería mi prometido, mi adorado como sea que se llame y que parecía muy contento al comer su platillo favorito.— ¡Me casaré con él!

.

.

.

Cuando me enteré que mi hermana se casaría con Viktor Nikiforov no pude estar más feliz por ella, lo conocía por las revistas y era un hombre bastante atractivo, en especial cuando patinaba —su deporte favorito— y teníamos algo en común, también era el mío. Para todas las mujeres era el hombre perfecto, bueno, casi todas.

¡No quiero! —Se dejó caer en la cama, abrazándose a su almohada. Me senté en la orilla de ésta, por un lado entendía que era un completo extraño y no podía juzgarlo sólo por unas cuantas entrevistas o datos de internet— Yo me quiero casar con…

Basta. —Interrumpí, tomando su mano— Sé que es difícil, pero papá dijo que se podrían conocer y si lo odiabas podrías dejarlo. Tampoco estás obligada, aunque eso nos cause grandes problemas con la familia Nikiforov y el prestigio de papá.

Mari me aventó la almohada a la cara.— Gracias Yuuri, eso no ayuda nada.

¿Cómo fue que mi hermana terminó comprometiéndose con alguien de Rusia? Bueno, mis abuelos eran grandes amigos y después lo fueron su padre y el mío, de esta manera había cierta cercanía entre nuestras familias, pero quienes planearon todo esto fueron mi abuela y su abuela cuando conocieron a sus nietos —y aunque se llevaban dos años de edad— les importó poco. Fueron presentados a los tres años y cinco años, y desde entonces no volvieron a verse hasta ahora. Es corta la historia, acaba en un "Mari te casarás con Viktor Nikiforov, fue una promesa." Y vivieron… espero que felices para siempre.

Cuando la familia rusa llegó a nuestra casa no me presenté de inmediato, estaba con Mari intentando animarla y evitando que se escapara. Salimos de su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena, entonces lo vi. Era más encantador que en las fotografías —además de que su cabello estaba corto— y algo escandaloso, no paró de verme durante toda la cena y me incomodaba, no podía ni comer con tranquilidad. Entonces ocurrió lo más inesperado, él se levantó y proclamó que se casaría con otra persona… y extrañamente, me señalaba a mí.

Quería creer que era una broma, hasta él sonreía. Reparé en mi hermana de reojo, aunque fuera un chiste era algo grosero e imprudente, seguro y ella exploraría. Pero fue todo lo contrario, esbozó una gran sonrisa e imitándolo se puso de pie.

—¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Se llama Yuuri, te lo doy!

—¡¿Eh?! —Fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Nos mandaron a los tres a nuestras habitaciones, él intentó hablar conmigo pero cerré la puerta antes de que se acercara, puse seguro por si acaso. Viktor había metido a sus padres en problemas y pareció importarle poco, por suerte los míos eran comprensivos y pacientes, no podía creer que tuviera el valor de hacer algo así, y además, ¿Por qué yo? Dos cosas: Soy hombre y no soy un buen prospecto. Cualquiera en su sano juicio elegiría una hiena antes que casarse conmigo.

Tal vez era que no quería casarse y esa fue una buena excusa, hasta Mari le siguió el juego. Me recosté en mi cama, estaba planeado que se quedarían la familia una semana y Viktor tres para conocer un poco más a Mari, ahora era seguro que el compromiso se rompería.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano que todos y fui camino a la universidad, es mi último año y después de eso comenzaré a trabajar. Nosotros vivimos en Hasetsu y tenemos un hotel con aguas termales que era de mi abuela y se lo heredó a mi madre, mi padre por su parte es un famoso ingeniero aunque no lo parezca. Por mi parte estudio enfermería, siempre me gustó ayudar personas y es la única carrera que me atrajo en su totalidad.

La universidad me ha traído vuelto loco, de no ser por el apoyo de mi familia y mis amigos ya habría desertado. No soy la persona más fuerte mentalmente y si me esfuerzo es porque no quiero ser un estorbo o alguien inútil. Al contrario, deseo hacer algo por Hasetsu y sus habitantes. Al estar a punto de graduarme la presión aumentó y las prácticas también, no he dejado de estudiar ni un momento, así que me quedo horas extras para dar un repaso en clases de asesoría. Salí a las cinco, mi estómago rugía y podría desmayarme en cualquier momento, debí traer algo de comer.

Saqué mi celular y le llamé a Phichit, mi mejor amigo y estudiante tailandés, está de intercambio y sigue la carrera de fotografía. Con él suelo salir demasiado, ahora que Yuko tiene una familia sólo nos vemos cuando voy a patinar un rato.

"— _¡Yuuri, hola!_

— _¡Hola Phichit! ¿Estás ocupado?_

— _No, acabaron mis clases desde hace un rato._

— _¿Quieres ir a comer? Estoy afuera del edificio de enfermería._

— _¡Voy en camino!"_

La paso muy bien, es amable y divertido. En ocasiones salimos con sus demás amigos, sin él seguro no conocería a nadie. Me senté en una banca y dejé mi morral al costado mientras sacaba una barra de frutas para calmar un poco mi hambre, hace un par de meses perdí a mi mascota Vicchan, era un poodle y cuando falleció yo estaba de viaje, me deprimí demasiado y además reprobé una materia, estaba muy mal y como de costumbre me di atracones de comida, de no ser porque Minako-sensei —mi ex maestra de ballet— que me sometió a un riguroso método de ejercicio para bajar de peso, estaría peor. ¿Y por qué estoy pensando en esto? Bueno, un poodle muy parecido a Vicchan está frente a mí meneando la cola.

No sé de dónde vino, pero es muy tierno. Partí la barra a la mitad y le ofrecí un pedazo, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se acercó, acaricié su cabeza mientras comía. Me pregunté de quién podría ser, no tenía placa.—¿Quién será tu dueño? —Susurré.

¡Tu prometido! —Conocía esa voz. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Alcé la cabeza, frente a mí ahora se encontraba Viktor.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté y busqué a Yuuri, Mari me avisó que se había ido a la universidad. Estaba muy triste, hasta ahora no habíamos hablado ni un poco, lo mejor sería que lo visitara. Llamé a Maccachin para que me acompañara y cuando estaba a punto de salir mi padre me detuvo tomando mi brazo. Ayer intentó aclarar las cosas, pero yo estaba dormido y lo ignoré. Sé que tenía que enfrentarme a él, pero sería después.— Al rato hablamos. —Retrocedí un paso, soltándome de su agarre y me fui de ahí.

Estaba tentado a interrumpir en sus clases, pero eso no era correcto y pensaría mal de mí, así que me fui a un restaurante cercano de la universidad de mi amado a desayunar. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaría, su hermana me dijo que solía salir entre tres y cinco, a veces más tarde. Podía ser paciente, no se comparaba con el tiempo que me hizo esperar para encontrarlo, definitivo era el destino que nos quiso unir.

Ordené kintsuba, nunca lo había probado. Y como siempre, mi café. Su apariencia era extraña, pero cuando lo probé resultó ser algo delicioso— ¡Amazing! —Le di otra mordida. Después traería a Yuuri, era un lugar bonito, aunque no tanto como él. Desde que lo vi no pude dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello. A diferencia de todo lo que conocí, nunca encontré algo o alguien tan puro como Yuuri.

Las horas pasaron, intenté matar el tiempo conociendo Hasetsu, compré un ramo de girasoles, no sabía cuáles eran sus flores favoritas y no quería ser cliché con las rosas. El lugar no tenía historia y no había mucha población, sólo sabía que había un templo o algo por el estilo, quería conocerlo y le pediría a mi prometido —que lindo suena— que fuéramos juntos. Pero aun así era un lugar maravilloso, perfecto para tener una vida tranquila.

5:10. Tenía la esperanza de que Yuuri ya hubiera salido de clases, así que me di un vuelta por la universidad. Maccachin se detuvo, alzó las orejas y de inmediato echó una carrera hacia un pequeño punto que al final pude visualizar, mi Yuuri.

No entendía por qué tenía cara de espanto cuando me vio. Posiblemente fui muy brusco y aún no le di tiempo para que asimilara la idea. Claro, no nos casaríamos pronto, yo también quería conocerlo. Me senté a su lado, notando cómo él se recorría un poco. —Oye… te traje algo. —Estiré el ramo hacia él.

Vaciló un poco, pero al final lo sujetó— No te entiendo.

—¿Eh?

No sé qué intentas probar pero no es divertido. —Parecía que iba a colapsar, pero no se detuvo. Apretaba los puños como si de ahí pudiera sacar fuerza— Tal vez para ti es un juego, pero fue muy grosero lo que hiciste ayer. Mi hermana estaba ahí y la humillaste.

Fruncí el ceño haciendo memoria— Pero no lucía molesta, incluso aceptó lo nuestro.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando el ramo a un lado— Tu compromiso no es conmigo, sino quieres a Mari lo entendemos. Ve y busca a otra.

—Me gustas Yuuri, sé que es repentino y puedes llamarme loco. No quiero casarme sólo porque nuestras abuelas así lo quisieron, yo me quiero enamorarme y encontrar a la persona indicada. Tampoco quiero que Mari se case por obligación. —Estiré mi mano y la posé sobre la de él.— Pero no miento con lo que dije ayer. No te forzaré a nada, sólo dame una oportunidad para conocerme y al final tú decidirás.

Ladeo la cabeza— Pero somos hombres.

De todo lo que dije, ¿Sólo le importó eso? Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Vaya que sería difícil— No me importa tu género o edad. Sólo puedo pensar en que eres hermoso. —Sus mejillas se coloraron. Mi corazón se aceleró.— Me quedaré tres semanas, saldremos a citas y me contarás de ti y yo te contaré de mí. Si al final sigues con la misma idea lo aceptaré, pero si cambias de opinión, nuestro compromiso sigue en pie.

N-no tenemos ningún compromiso. —Se quedó callado unos segundos. Sus piernas temblaban y se rascó la nariz. Qué mono.— Si no acepto seguirás molestando. Bien, pero hablarás con tus padres y yo con los míos, no quiero que estén en contra y les causemos más problemas.

—Pff… no es justo. —Hice una mueca, pero él me sonrió por primera vez y cómo negarme al espectáculo más dulce de todos.— ¡Lo haré! —Me aferré a su mano, levantándome— Empecemos desde ahora. Será nuestra primera cita.

 **He's so sweet,**

 **with him get back stare.**

 **...**

* * *

Este es mi primer long-fic de Viktuuri -fangirlea.- Y aunque no estaba segura de subirlo, me animaron.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Decidí que Mari debía ser la "prometida" porque no quería poner otra hermana o alguien más. Pienso que Mari es adecuada porque JAMÁS querría casarse con Viktor, o eso pienso yo. Y es seguro que ella apoya a la parejita. 3 Además no quiero personajes out-canon.

Blini: Es una comida rusa.

Decidí que la familia de Yuuri sería "importante" ya que no quería una especie de "Ceniciento".

¿Por qué Yuuri es enfermero? PORQUE YOLO. Bueno, mi hermanita me lo sugirió.

¿Habrá otras parejas? Sí. Y los demás personajes saldrán, sólo que con el tiempo.

 **No sé si haya confusión con la narración y los cambios. No será así, sólo quise que este capítulo fuera narrado por la perspectiva de los dos.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia por favor, una review. Me serviría mucho ahora que empiezo. 3**

 **Saludos y besitos.**

 **We were born tu shipp Viktuuri.**


	2. Think you'd suit me fine

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

 ** _Want you, yes I do,_**

 _ **bet you never knew it.**_

 _-Dreaming of you, cigarettes after sex-_

* * *

 _..._

Jamás imaginé que la mano de Viktor sería tan cálida. Caminamos en silencio hasta su coche, al principio creí que me lanzaría una serie de preguntas pero al contrario parecía muy pensativo. Ni siquiera lo creí capaz de mantenerse serio y no es que lo conociera, pero esa impresión me había dado. No sabía cómo sentirme, si acepté sólo fue para que no siguiera molestándome y se calmara, después de un rato se aburriría de mí y me dejaría. Pero era incómodo, hasta ahora nunca había tenido una cita y no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar. Me abrió la puerta mostrándome esa gran sonrisa encantadora, en su muy extraña mente parecía sentirse un príncipe.

Su automóvil era de en sueño, no sé mucho de eso y desconozco la marca, pero debo admitir que era increíble; yo siempre preferí caminar. Dejé mi morral en los asientos de atrás junto a Maccachin, acaricié sus orejas. Al menos algo bueno tenía Nikiforov.

—¿Quieres que ponga algo de música?

Asentí. Conectó su teléfono, me preguntaba qué clase de gustos tenía.

 _Seen you from afar,_

 _wondered who you are._

No los conocía.

 _Wondered what you're like,_

 _think you're just my type._

Lo admito, eran buenos. Aunque la canción demasiado lenta y provocativa, perfecta para una tarde lluviosa con la persona que amas. Nunca me imaginé que fuera su tipo.

—¿Te agrada?

—Me gustan. —Recargué la cabeza sobre la ventana disfrutando del paisaje, lo miré de reojo y no dejaba de sonreír, hasta podía ser divertido.— ¿A dónde iremos?

No conozco muy bien Hasetsu, pensé que tal vez tú podrías sugerir algo. —Dobló vuelta a la esquina, entonces todo este tiempo estuvimos vagando.

No me gustan los lugares con muchas personas, me ponen algo nervioso. —Mascullé— Podemos ir a la playa… y hacer un picnic improvisado.

¡Qué romántico! —Exclamó.— Eres muy lindo, Yuuri. Iremos a comprar algo para comer.

Quise decir algo, negar que era romántico y sugerir que hiciéramos mejor otra cosa, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y el que me dijera "lindo" empeoraba todo. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cumplidos y menos de un sujeto tan galán. Nos detuvimos en una tienda, Viktor dejó que escogiera todo y al final después de una discusión de tal vez veinte minutos terminé cediendo a que él pagara con la condición de que en la siguiente salida —nunca la llamaré cita— yo invitara.

Durante todo el camino hablamos de mascotas, le conté de Vicchan y se emocionó cuando supo que se llamó como él, por lástima le di la noticia de que murió hace poco y su "consuelo" fue acariciar mi sonrojada mejilla, según él tendríamos más perritos como Maccachin; al menos no mencionó hijos.

Hacía mucho frío y no dejaba de tintinear, tal vez no fue buena idea venir. Mientras él colocaba la manta en la arena yo busqué en mi mochila un suéter o chaqueta, al menos una bufanda. No tenía nada. Solté un gruñido y bajé las demás provisiones, si me quejaba parecía un niño mimado que no aguanta nada.

—Oye… Viktor.

—¿Qué pasa?

Me senté a su lado y agarré un paquete de galletas, su perfil es muy fino y escultural. Sacudí la cabeza, no debía pensar tonterías.— Aún tengo una duda. ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, hay muchas mujeres muy atractivas.

Es difícil explicar. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, yo retrocedí un poco— Incluso si te lo dijera no lo entenderías.

Fruncí el ceño, llevándome una galleta la boca. Maccachin se acostó a nuestros pies mientras mordía la manta— ¿A qué te refieres? No soy tonto.

Posó su dedo índice sobre mi nariz— Sé que no lo eres. Yuuri no te conozco, pero lo que he visto de ti es que eres muy inseguro. Tú no me creerás. —Chasqueó la lengua, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Vale, tenía razón. Si bien dudaba de todas mis cualidades, en el fondo quería saber la verdad.— Confiaré en ti.

Intenté esbozar la sonrisa más encantadora que pude.

No es justo, Yuuri… eres un tramposo. —Dejó caer su cuerpo en la manta, cubriendo sus ojos con la muñeca— Digamos que cuando te conocí… yo jamás vi una persona más bonita. Parecías tan tímido y dulce, en un descuido tuyo pensé en robarte. Es la primera vez que me sucede, tenía que saber qué significaba.

¿No te importa que yo no corresponda tus sentimientos? —Me acosté a su lado y tenté a tomar uno de sus mechones, pero no cedí a mis impulsos. Debía ser sincero, no quería ilusionarlo y romperle el corazón, es una buena persona y sin duda merece un gran amor.

Él se removió para quedar cara a cara conmigo. Se quedó callado, analizándome. Yo quería huir, esconderme y nunca más salir; para colmo como si no fuera suficiente tomó mis manos y las acercó a su pecho. Era imprudente pero, quería saber qué se sentía ver a través de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaría pasando justo ahora por su mente?

Tus manos están heladas. —Cerró los ojos. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin habló, algo que por cierto no tenía nada que ver con mi pregunta. Quizá lo herí y prefirió evadirlo.— Me gusta esta playa…desde ahora será mi lugar favorito.

A diferencia de hace rato cuando me intimidaba y hacía sonrojar, esta vez lucía vulnerable y tan… perfecto. Mordí mi labio inferior, no sería algo malo, tan sólo me acercaría un poco más y me acurrucaría para que ambos no tuviéramos frío —si es que él tenía—.

Mi celular sonó. Me incorporé de inmediato, Viktor soltó mis manos sin moverse; era Phichit. Cierto, olvidé por completo que iríamos a comer.

"— _H-hola._

— _Yuuri, ¿Dónde estás? Llevo esperándote desde hace raro._

— _Lo siento… tuve que hacer algo. Te lo compensaré._

— _Bueno, lo entiendo. Espero no tardemos en vernos."_

Colgué el teléfono, soltando un pesado suspiro.

—¿Quién era?

—Ah… un amigo, lo dejé plantado.

Se alzó un poco, recargándose sobre su codo—Por mi culpa, lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza— Fue mía. En fin, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Deberíamos comer.

 _And now I'm dreaming of you._

.

.

.

Cuando regresamos a casa eran las diez de la noche. La mayor parte del rato estuvimos acostados y hablamos sobre lo que nos gustaba y disgustaba. Quedamos en que nuestra siguiente cit… salida, iríamos a patinar. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, disfruté mucho estar con él, hasta me abrí más que con otras personas. Entramos con sigilo por la puerta trasera, seguramente todos estarían dormidos, yo iba detrás de él sujetando su mano —insistió con la excusa de que podría tropezar— debíamos cruzar la sala y cada quien a su habitación.

Él se detuvo de golpe, causando que chocara contra su espalda. Acomodé mis lentes— ¿Qué pasa? —Asomé la cabeza. Su padre y los míos se encontraban sentados, dirigiendo la mirada hacia nosotros. Tragué saliva, estábamos en problemas.

—Viktor, volveremos a Rusia. No soportaré esta clase de juegos, tienes suerte de que Toshiya sea comprensivo.

Me aferré con la otra mano a su abrigo.

Me quedaré las tres semanas. —La voz de Viktor era suave, pero decidida. Pude notar cómo su padre apretaba los puños— Yuuri aceptó salir conmigo y después tomar una decisión. —Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, dándome un tirón. Yo lo seguí en silencio, no quería empeorar todo— Señores Katsuki, ¿A ustedes les molesta que salga con su hijo?

Ellos se miraron. Trataba de imaginar qué dirían, pero no lo logré— Sólo queremos que Yuuri sea feliz. —Respondió mamá.— Dime Yuuri… ¿Es lo que deseas?

Mis piernas no dejaban de temblar. Ahora era yo el centro de atención— Pues… yo quiero... este… —Balbuceé. Tenía dos opciones: Negarme o aceptar. Sabía que tenía la oportunidad de soltar la mano de Viktor sin remordimiento, pero entonces no lo volvería a ver.— Fue un trato que hicimos… no estaría bien romperlo.

Viktor sonrió aliviado.— Tengo veintiocho años, padre. Sé qué es bueno para mí, espero que lo respetes.

Él se puso de pie acercándose a nosotros, a diferencia de Viktor él parecía tosco y amenazador.— Si me entero de que es una broma y al final no te casas, te dejaré sin nada.

No podía creer que un padre pudiera decirle eso a su propio hijo, menos cuando tenía la incertidumbre de que yo no tenía una respuesta. Nos pasó de lado y regresó a su habitación, mis padres lucían muy consternados, se despidieron y nos dejaron solos. Me sentía nervioso pero decidí no soltarlo, tal vez no era su pareja pero no quería dejarlo solo.

—Estoy en problemas. —Se colocó frente a mí y a pesar de que sonreía pude notar que estaba tenso. Pasó una mano por mi cabello— No importa, ahora estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres días y todo se tranquilizó, su padre se fue después de la discusión y ni siquiera se despidió de Viktor. Creía que todas las familias eran como la mía pero me equivoqué, creía que la mejor manera de compensarlo —ya que fue mi culpa— sería pasar más tiempo con él, así que cuando estaba libre salíamos. Es alguien muy divertido y de mente muy abierta, algo extraño en alguien ruso, me contó que gracias a su actitud tenía problemas con la federación rusa, pero que ya se estaba reformando. Yo aún seguía sin poder creer que estaba saliendo con el ex prometido de Mari y que encima mi familia me apoyara e hicieran de todo para dejarnos a solas. Algunas veces Viktor decía comentarios pervertidos y quería verme vestido de enfermero en nuestra luna de miel, pero ignorando eso me escuchaba y le importaba hasta lo más simple de mi vida. Si una relación significaba eso, no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Si hasta ahora todo parece raro, la situación empeoró cuando llegó él. Eran las doce y media de la mañana en pleno sábado, esta vez no podría salir porque tenía que estudiar para un examen de una de mis optativas, aunque Viktor hizo berrinche al final dejé que se quedara conmigo con la condición de que no hablara y evitara invadir mi espacio personal. Estaba acostado en el suelo abrazando a Maccachin, según él "su consuelo". Yo repasaba una y otra vez el texto de mi libro.

—Oye, Yuuri.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se incorporó, tallándose los ojos— Si nos casamos… ¿Tú trabajarías?

Lo miré por encima de mi libro, frunciendo el ceño— Aun casándome me gustaría trabajar. Por eso estoy estudiando, ¿No?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Pienso que serás un gran enfermero. Me gustaría verte con tu traje.

—Quedamos que ya no mencionarías tus fantasías conmigo.

—No hablo de eso… de verdad, quiero verte graduado y ser parte de eso.

Podíamos ser una pareja oficialmente comprometida y eso no nos aseguraba nada, pensar en el futuro me daba escalofríos, pero no quería compartirle mis inseguridades. Antes de responderle la puerta se abrió y una maleta pequeña de animal print aterrizó en la cabeza de Viktor quien soltó un quejido y se llevó la mano a ésta para sobarse. Me sobresalté, acercándome a él para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

—¡Se ve que la estás pasando muy bien!

Era un chico rubio muy delgado y al principio creí que se trataba de un delincuente. Viktor lo miró por encima de su hombro— Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dijo resentido.

¡¿Huh?! Y todavía preguntas ¡Tu padre me envió! —Aún gritando, avanzó hacia nosotros y colocó un pie sobre la mesa— Me encargaré de vigilarte a ti y a tu estúpido novio. Por tu culpa tuve que dejar todo en Rusia y mudarme a este lugar horrible, agradece que encontré esta playera —Se señaló, su camisa era de un tigre— ¡Es demasiado cool!

¿E-es tu hermano? —Mustié.

No, mi hermana mayor se casó con el suyo. —Se encogió de hombros.

Antes muerto que ser tu hermano, estúpido. —Se cruzó de brazos— Más te vale casarte con Viktor, no vine aquí en vano.

Miré hacia los lados, sabía que se refería a mí pero trataba de hacer tiempo antes de responder. Me observaba como si fuera basura.— Bienvenido entonces… ¿Quieres comer?

Tsk, eres un… —Su estómago rugió— ¡Rápido ve por algo de comer!

Y así, otro loco apareció en mi vida.

* * *

 **Decidí actualizar de inmediato porque ya casi entro a clases y bueno, tardaré un poco más para escribir y subir los capítulos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Tuve emparentar a Viktor y Yurio porque no me quedó de otra. Incluso si ponía que sus familias eran "cercanas" no creo que su padre hubiera mandado a un extraño a vigilarlo, en ese caso escogería a Yakov. Fue la mejor manera de incluirlo, y ya sé que dije que no habría personajes out-canon, pero sus "hermanos" no formaran parte de la historia.**

 **No quise hacer conflictos entre familias porque sería cliché XD Y no meteré nada de homofobia, Kubo-sensei no la incluirá en su historia y yo seguiré lo mismo.**

 **cualquier error, opinión o sugerencia, dejen sus review :'D**

 **Saludos y besitos.**

 **we were born to shipp Viktuuri.**


End file.
